Construction machines, such as self-propelled excavators, having a hydrostatic drive are generally used for heavy labour. It is common to provide a construction machine having an undercarriage and a superstructure rotatably mounted onto the undercarriage with a fuel tank disposed at the undercarriage.
Fuel tanks usually serve as apparatuses for storing fuel which may be combusted within cylinders of internal combustion engines. Particularly, the internal combustion engines may be used at construction machines for driving the hydraulic system. It is common that construction machines may be hydraulically driven. The mechanical power may be provided by the internal combustion engine running on, for example, liquid fuel such as diesel fuel.
For example, U.S. Pat. No. 6,607,005 B2 discloses a fuel tank comprising a saddle tank configuration. A first of the chambers contains a fuel delivery unit and a second of the chambers has a refueling vent valve which is the only refueling vent valve of the tank. The two chambers also communicate with each other by way of a compensating line on the basis of the principle of communicating vessels.
Furthermore, a construction machine having an undercarriage comprising a hollow frame, a superstructure mounted on the undercarriage and a fuel tank formed as one with the hollow frame is known from U.S. Pat. No. 6,905,139 B2. The internal surface of the fuel tank is covered with a resin film in a liquid tight condition. The fuel tank may also comprise a plurality of tank sections being in fluid communication with each other via a plurality of holes.
US 2010/0258364 A1 discloses an excavator having an undercarriage, a superstructure and two fuel containers arranged at the undercarriage. Both fuel containers comprise each a filler neck for filling the fuel containers with fuel.
The present disclosure is directed, at least in part, to improving or overcoming one or more aspects of prior systems.